Sundays date JunHao
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Jun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Minghao , lalu diterima . Hari minggu 2 makhluk ini pun pergi kencan di taman hiburan . Warning ada di dalam . Seventeen, JunHao, ini baru pertama kalinya saya nulis ff disini loh. Oneshot !


"Minghao…"

Warning ! Absurd , ooc , eyd berantakan , dan semuanya yang bikin meleng

SVT punya Pledis Ent dan orang tua mereka (oke), kalo ff ini punya saya . ehe

.

Happy reading !

.

Wen Junhui adalah seorang laki laki berumur 17 tahun , ia menginjak kelas 2 SMA , kenapa 2 SMA ? itu karena mungkin ibunya telat mendaftar dulunya . Oke siapa peduli soal itu . Saat ini dirinya sedang melangkahkan kakinya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang , hendak menemui seseorang yang dikenalnya . Yang sangat di kenalnya .

Xu Minghao , 16 tahun , 2 SMA , sekelas dengan Junhui , selalu menempel dengannya . Oke . Mau apa Junhui menemui Minghao ? ah paling ingin menjemputnya .

Tapi kenapa menjemput di jam 4 sore ? dimana tidak ada eskul dan Minghao punya waktu senggang ? Aduh ini lama2 ceritanya jadi kebanyakan tanda tanya ya .

Jelas , sangat jelas bukan . Jantung berdebar , melangkah kencang , nafas tak beraturan . Semua orang pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Junhui.

Ketika masuk kelasnya , ia membuka dengan kencang pintu kelasnya sendiri , mau rusak masa bodoh yang penting ia punya urusan dengan Minghao . Yang sedang duduk di kursi langsung kaget dan mematikan handphonenya . Ia turun dari meja dan duduk tegak , sepertinya ia takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya .

Ia bertanya khawatir . "Jun kau kenapa ?" Panggilan akrab di sekolahnya Jun . Yang ditanya diam , sedang menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya agar ia siap menerima reaksi apa yang akan di tunjukkan oleh Minghao .

"Hah … hah .." Lalu dirinya menjadi tegap , kacamatanya agak miring , rambutnya yang disusun keatas juga mulai turun . Sesusah apa sih Jun mencari Minghao ini ?

Dada dibungsungkan , mengambil udara sebanyak banyaknya .Badannya ia bungkukkan , lalu ia bersiap . "Minghao , aku tau ini salah ! kita sudah bersahabat sejak SMP , tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahannya ! senyummu yang manis, matamu yang berkilau, bibirmu yang semerah cherry ! aku hanya tak bisa menahannya ! Minghao aku menyukaimu kumohon jadilah pacarku !" Emosinya diungkapkan menjadi ajakan untuk menjalin hubungan .

Minghao agak terbelalak saat Jun berteriak dan mengajaknya untuk menjadi pacarnya . Ia bingung saat ini , sangat bingung . Wajah laki laki berambut macaroni ini tiba tiba memerah secara sesaat , seperti tomat segar yang baru dipetik kurasa . Oh Jun , andai saja kalau kau mengangkat badanmu , kau bisa dengan tenang di alam sana karena melihat wajah Minghao yang memerah .

Rautnya memohon jawaban dari Minghao . Sampai ia menyadari kalau Minghao dengan pelan menjawab "Bodoh" sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah . Karena sudah sore ya , merahnya pasti akan pudar ditelan bayangan oranye yang langit sore pancarkan .

\- November 20xx , Seoul , 11. 08 -

Minghao kembali melihat jam ditangannya , kemana perginya orang yang ditunggunya ini ? Kepalanya ia tengokkan , mencari sosok bertubuh jangkung berkacamata . Ya pastinya Jun .

"Minghaooo !" Teriaknya dari kejauhan , Jun melambaikan tangannya menandakan ia berada didekatnya .

Minghao beranjak dari tempatnya ia berdiri , menyusul Jun yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya .

"Ya ! Jun ! kenapa kau lama sekali !" Omelnya sambil menunjuk jamnya . Jun hanya memberikan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal . "Eehh _Mianhaee_ — tadi aku disuruh membeli sesuatu dulu oleh ibu— ehe" Tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia meminta maaf , satu matanya ia kedipkan agar Minghao memakluminya .

Minghao mendengus kecil , lalu ia mengubahnya menjadi senyuman . "Sudahlah , ayo !" Ia menarik tangan Jun agar mengikutinya .

Taman hiburan adalah tempat yang paling cocok bukan untuk berkencan ? Dari yang manis manis seperti _Candy Land_ lalu yang menyeramkan yang berisikan hantu hantu dan semacamnya , bahkan sampai ada yang khusus untuk pasangan . Ya .. entah juga ya itu pasangannya yang lurus apa yang berbelok .. eh ?

Pertama tama , Minghao ingin menaiki wahana roller coaster , katanya ia sangat suka wahana itu . Setaip ke taman hiburan pasti ia memilih roller coaster terlebih dahulu . Entah apa ya yang dipikirkan sehingga memilih suatu wahana yang membuat jantungmu copot pertama . Sepertinya Minghao abnormal—

"Jun ayo naik Roller coaster itu ! Jun ayo !" Ujarnya semangat sambil menarik narik lengan jaket jun yang berwarna abu abu . Dengan pasrah , Jun mengikuti Minghao meski dalam hati ia sangat membenci wahana yang satu ini .

Oke . Lupakan soal apa itu hidup . Perut Jun yang terkocok sepertinya memaksa ingin keluar tak kenal dimana tempatnya akan meledak .

Di balik pohon , tangan menjadi pangkuan penyeimbangan , dengan indahnya Jun mengeluarkan isinya . Oke sungguh , itu menjijikkan .

"Jun mianhaee— kau tak bilang kalau kau tak bisa mengatasinya—" Rautnya terlihat menyesal sambil menepuk nepuk pelan punggungnya .

"Tidak apa—Lagipula demi dirimu aku menaikinya—HUMP—" Ia kembali muntah .

Wajahnya menunjukkan raut jijik tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh . (Seperti di weeks idol , iya yang itu , saat Jun menciumnya lewat kertas)

Setelah beberapa lama ia memuntahkan isi perutnya , rasanya menjadi kosong. Mereka lapar . Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari wahana yang terakhir kali mereka naiki .

Sepertinya kedua pria ini membeli crepes . Jun yang traktir katanya . Dengan senang hati balasnya .(lol)

"Jun~~ Ayo kita naik yang seperti cangkir itu !" Bujuk Minghao dan menarik narik lengan Jun sambil menunjuk nunjuk yang tak bersalah . Jun melihat wahana tersebut , lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minghao.

"Bukannya kita habis makan? Nanti aku muntah lagi lo—nanti kamu juga . Aku tak mau liat mukamu yang cantik ini jadi hancur karena suatu wahana" Yang digombalin hanya bisa merah mukanya, Minghao mengangguk pelan dan mencari wahana yang lain .

Mereka sampai di depan wahana yang terlihat feminim , sepertinya ini wahana untuk sepasang kekasih . Minghao menunjuknya , lalu melihat kea rah Jun , sepertinya ia bertanya dengan bahasa gagu .

Matanya menyerngit , ia balik menatap Minghao , seketika dua makhluk ini jadi pura pura gagu . Ia bertingkah seolah..

Jun : Kau yakin?

Minghao : Iya aku yakin , _maji hyakku pasento_ (1000% persen serius)

Jun : Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Jepang

Minghao : Jangan mengubah topik

Jun : Bukannya itu untuk laki laki dan perempuan ?

Minghao :

Jun : _Yappari_

Oke , sungguh , hentikan kalian berdua , kalian dianggap aneh tau oleh pengunjung lainnya .

Lalu dengan pasrah , Jun melangkah masuk menuju bangunan tersebut . Ia melihat sekeliling , uh .. Pink , pink , pink , semuanya pink ew . Rasanya ia ingin muntah lagi saat itu juga (termasuk author) . Lalu apakah Minghao kerasukan sehingga ia bisa bisanya terlihat gembira memasuki ruangan ini .

Setelah memutari ruangan coretterkutukcoret yang penuh dengan pink tersebut , Jun rasanya mual . Ia tak menduga diam diam Minghao feminim juga , ia kira Minghao itu orangnya _manly_ , diam diam feminim ya kok serem .

Lalu mereka berdua seharian berputar putar mencari wahana apa yang enak dinaiki , seperti , kora kora , lalu yang tadi tidak jadi dinaiki , yang seperti perahu, lalu bom bom car , lalu rumah hantu dan lain lain (Author ga inget nama nama wahananya soalnya author jarang ke ancol/pasar malem gitu haha)

Lalu tibalah mereka di bianglala , iya bianglala . Yang tingginya 30 meter lebih , yang seperti roda , yang berputar ,yang—

Malam malam melihat _city light_ ditemani kekasihmu yang berada tepat didepanmu , lalu keadaan yang mendukung , apa lagi yang kurang ?

Jun menatap Minghao yang sedaritadi tak melepas pandangan dari bawah kota . Sepertinya Minghao sangat jarang mengunjungi taman bermain sehingga seharian ini ia terlihat sangat gembira .

Ia bersyukur Xu Minghao terlahir ke dunia ini , menjadi sahabatnya , lalu menerima perasaannya sejak smp lalu . Tangannya diam diam bergerak menuju pipi Minghao , ia usap pipinya , lalu menyibakkan rambut Minghao walau ia tau rambut Minghao sangatlah pendek . Oh tuhan , kenapa kau bisa jatuhkan seorang malaikat untuk mendampingi Jun sampai akhir hayat ?

Minghao yang menyadari pipinya dibelai pun memalingkan wajahnya menuju wajah Jun , sepasang kekasih ini saling menatap satu sama lain , yang berkacamata tersenyum hangat , sang rambut macaroni mukanya menjadi merah , karena malam jadi merahnya agak pudar seperti sore saat Jun menembaknya .

Jun mendekatkan wajahnya , menuju telinga macaroni , ia berbisik . "Wo ai ni Minghao" Lalu tersenyum . Macaroni ditambah tomat sepertinya enak ya .

Lalu tiba tiba kembang api meluncur menuju langit langit malam , menghiasinya dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk . Jun dengan pelan mencium bibir Minghao , lalu melepaskankannya dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang di wajahnya .

Ingatkan Wen Junhui kalo hari minggu ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya .

 **OWARI**

Setelah lama bangkit dari kubur , author akhirnya bikin ff lagi (selain drabble absurd) . Well ini pertama kalinya saya dating ke fandom screenplays sih— karena saya udah kebanyakan di fandom jepun saya kira ya .. ke korea bentar gapapa lah—malah stuck di hellnya haha. Maafkan author ya kalo penulisannya ga tepat atau ooc atau semacemnya , bahkan bahasanya campur aaahh _mianhaee_! Well udahan ya bacotannya , author kubur diri dulu !


End file.
